


when i grow up

by FunkyDuckling



Series: Haikyuu-tober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori if you squint, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Fukurodani - Freeform, Fukurodani Third Years, Gen, Haikyuutober, Humor, planned careers, zookeeper Konoha Akinori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: bokuto [somehow] asks the most difficult question; what do you plan on studying in college?





	when i grow up

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give this month long challenge a shot since I haven't written fanfiction in forever. Please bear with me while I get it together, and enjoy!

“Ok, but what are you going to _do_?” Bokuto’s voice breaks over their conversation and Konoha couldn’t hold back his stink eye as the other boy peered up at him with those wide golden eyes. Of course, it’d be him; god forbid Bokuto *not* be the one to actually ask. Bokuto, Komi, Sarukui, and Washio had already shared their college plans, _even if _half_ of Bokuto’s was play volleyball, figure everything else out later._ Konoha was the odd one out.

“Well …” Konoha’s plans were non-existent, not that he’d admit that out loud to Bokuto of all people; Konoha would rather die than have _Bokuto_ have his life more put together than him.

Konoha’s pause had the other boy twitching in anticipation, golden eyes eager on him. Konoha snorted at the image and arched an eyebrow as Bokuto fidgeted impatiently. Probably warring between wanting an actual answer and wanting to get on with their run.

“I might just have to be a zookeeper; I’d get to help train owls and stuff to handle passable human interaction.”

“Cool!” Then the other boy was off, bounding down the street. Yeah, he didn’t get it.


End file.
